Everyone Lies
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Everyone lies. Everyone needs distractions. A Molly/Moriarty story.
1. Chapter 1

Molly met Jim from IT at the Fox. She knew she needed to break it off with him. If Sherlock said he was gay, he probably was. It was sad too because Jim seemed to be such a nice guy.

"Molly, there you are. I was wondering when you would get here."

"Jim, look, we need to talk."

"Okay. What about?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Molly said. It was best to be quick and to the point.

Jim's face fell. "Oh. Was it something I did?"

"No. I just don't think we are right for each other." Molly lied.

"Okay. Well, it was nice being with you the last few weeks." Jim said.

"Yes it was."

Molly went home and fell onto her couch. Another relationship down the drain. Maybe she should give up on finding a mate and become a crazy cat lady instead. Become a spinster with lots of cats. She had a start. She had Toby.

It was a few days later when she found out that Jim from IT was Jim Moriarty the consulting criminal that was after Sherlock Holmes. Which made her choice in men that much worse. Why did she have to fall for sociopaths and psychopaths?

Molly came home from work and immediately felt the presence of someone else in the flat. She grabbed the nearest thing to use as a weapon. It was a fly swatter. Wasn't going to do much damage. The light flipped on.

"It's about time you decided to grace us with your presence. Toby and I were getting bored." Jim Moriarty said. He was sitting in her chair with Toby in his lap.

"What are you doing here? I could call Scotland Yard. I could call Sherlock." Molly was attempting to remain calm.

"But you won't. I know you won't. Do you want to know why I know? Go on, ask me how I know." Jim provoked.

Molly decided she would play along to try to keep him from killing her. "How do you know?"

"Because you enjoy this. The thrill of having a criminal in your flat. You like the fact someone is giving you attention. That's how I know."

"Are you, are you going to kill me?" Molly asked apprehensively.

"Kill you? What gives you that idea? Unless of course, you are asking me to kill you. In that case, how do you want to die? I can get creative you know." Jim said.

"I just thought you came here to kill me. What other reason would you have to come here?" Molly asked.

"There you go. Now you are asking the right questions. Why do you think I'm here? If not to kill you, why? Keep in mind if I'd wanted to kill you, I would have done it already."

"You want to kidnap me or something like that." Molly said.

"Wrong. Actually, I'm leaving you my number because I'm not finished with you Molly Hooper. Not even close. Call me." He left a card with his phone number on the coffee table.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"You will. I know you will. Anyway, I better be off. Things to do, murders to commit, crimes to plan. I'm a busy man you know. I'll be seeing you, Molly Hooper." Jim walked out of the flat.

 **So there you have it. This is my first Jim/Molly story. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Molly tried in vain to forget about the visit from Jim and the phone number, but it burned a hole in her pocket. She felt like everyone looked at her that morning like they knew she had seen him.

Sherlock came in at one point and she felt like he knew that she had seen Moriarty. She also wanted to call Jim and hide from him at the same time. Finally, she relented and plugged in the number. It rang once and she heard the voice that made her heart race.

"I told you that you would call me. What can I do for you, my sweet?"

"Do you want to um meet or something?" Molly asked.

"Of course, Molly dear. I'll find you. Goodbye, my dear." Jim hung up.

Molly got to work in the morgue the next day. She pulled one of the slabs out of cold storage and unzipped the body bag. She shrieked.

"Hello, Molly my sweet. Are you surprised?" Jim asked.

"Jim! How did you get in here!" Molly asked.

"Molly, Molly, sweet stupid Molly. When you are a criminal mastermind like me, you know how to get into places without being noticed." Jim said.

"Okay. What is it you want?" Molly asked.

"You tell me. What makes you think I want something from you?" Jim asked. "You called me."

"You gave me your number. You knew I would call, but you wouldn't give me your number unless you wanted me to call you, so you must want something."

"Very good. You aren't given enough credit. You are smart." Jim said.

"You aren't answering my question."

"I will answer your question in due time. Patience is a virtue or something like that. Goodbye, Molly."

"Wait!" Molly called.

"Yes?"

"If you only needed me to get to Sherlock, why are you still coming to me?"

"I already told you, I'm not finished with you." Jim smiled. He walked aimlessly over to the other body Molly pulled out. "That looks interesting."

Molly's phone chimed.

 **I'm coming in. I need some body parts.-SH**

Molly felt a jolt of fear and panic.

"You have to leave. Now."

"Why? Don't you enjoy my company?" Jim pouted.

"You can't be here. Sherlock is coming and he can't see you here." Molly explained.

"Fine." Jim sighed. "I'll be seeing you, Molly Hooper."

Sherlock had already been there once. She wondered if he knew and was trying to catch her with him. No, Sherlock couldn't actually know that.

She made sure to plaster on a big smile on her face when Sherlock and John came in.

"I thought you had already finished everything earlier. What brings you back so soon?"

"Sherlock decided he had to have a foot or something. Sorry if we're interrupting you." John said.

"Oh no. I can get that for you and you can be on your way. I'm just finishing my shift anyway." She cut off a foot and gave it to Sherlock. "Here you go."

After they left, Molly went home and made herself a cup of tea. She went into her room to take a shower and gasped. Jim Moriarty was laying on her bed in her kitten bathrobe.

"Took you a long time to get here. I thought you were never coming home. I took a shower. I hope you don't mind." He said.

"I guess not." She went to grab her pajamas and headed toward the bathroom.

"No, no, no. Take a shower, and get dressed in something presentable." Jim said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Molly opened her closet and began looking for something nice.

"Wear the blue one in the back. You never wear that." Jim called from the bed.

She grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom. She took extra time in the shower to clear her mind. What did Jim Moriarty have in mind? He obviously wouldn't kill her if she played his little game. But, he could be lying. Once a liar always a liar.

She put on the dress and pulled her hair into a ponytail. When she exited the bathroom Jim was gone. She heard the doorbell ring. Molly answered the door and Jim was standing there with flowers.

"Well look at you my sweet. You look gorgeous. You never show off what you've got." Jim said. He put the flowers in a vase and grabbed Molly's hand.

"Where are we going?" Molly asked.

"I'm taking you out." Jim replied.

 **Jim is taking Molly out. That could end very well or badly. Please review and I'll update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You do remember we are no longer dating right?" Molly said while following him.

"You should learn to be quiet." Jim said. "You'll love the place we are going."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure. I know what you like. I can read you." Jim replied.

"How can you know what I like? We went on like three dates before I broke it off, and I don't think you were actually trying to get to know me given your real intent." Molly argued.

"You are very brilliant. Now, shush. Just keep following me." Jim commended.

They ended up at the door of a very fancy restaurant.

"Your finest table please." Jim said to the waiter.

"Right this way, Sir."

Once seated, Jim ordered really expensive wine.

"Can you even afford this?" Molly asked.

"Stop being so worried, my dear. Let me handle it."

"Are you going to drug me or something? I wouldn't put it past you." Molly said.

"No. I wouldn't hurt my innocent Molly-Lou." Jim said.

"That is the worst pet name I think I've ever heard." Molly said with a grimace.

Throughout the meal, Molly loosened up with the win and spoke frankly.

"I don't understand why he treats me the way he does." Molly said.

"I don't either, mouse. Maybe you should give him a taste of his own medicine." Jim said.

Molly began to feel sleepy.

"You lied to me." Molly said.

Jim feigned innocence. "Whatever do you mean, mouse?"

"You did drug me! You lied to me."

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret, mouse. People lie to you every day. Some people live a lie. People lie about their identity. People lie about drugging others, but I don't have to tell you that. You just have to learn how to tell the lies from the truth. You'll learn a lot about people if you do that." Jim explained.

"Then how-how do I—" Molly was rapidly losing consciousness. "How do I know—you aren't lying about killing me?'

"Molly, that's for you to figure out. I'll give you a hint. If I wanted you dead, I would have already killed you. Is that a lie or the truth?"

Molly didn't get to answer because she had already sunk into darkness.

 **What did you guys think of that? Please review and I'll update even faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

Molly slowly came back to consciousness and found she was in her own bed. Her vision was a bit blurred and the room spun around her. She remembered the conversation from last night. He had lied to her and drugged her. But, was he telling the truth about not killing her?

"It's about time you returned to the land of the living." Jim said, walking into her room. "I thought you would never wake up." He gave her a smile.

"Why would you do it? What reason did you have to drug me?" Molly asked.

"No reason. I just felt like it. People get bored. People need distractions in their lives. I thought 'Wouldn't it be fun to drug the little mouse."

"You are lying."

Jim smiled. "Very good. You're learning. No, I drugged you to teach you a lesson about detecting lies."

"How long was I out?" Molly asked.

"Well," Jim pretended to think hard about it. "You went out at about sevenish and you just woke up. It's about nine in the morning, so you were out thirteenish hours give or take."

Molly's eyes went wide and she jumped out of the bed. "I'm late for work! I'm going to be in so much trouble."

Jim laughed. "Calm down little mouse. I called and said you were ill. You now have the day off. You can thank me later."

"But I'm not-" Molly began to protest, but Jim put a finger to her lips.

"Shush. What did I tell you about lying?"

"You apparently do it a lot." Molly said.

"Believe me, it gets easier the more you do it. And I am a professional liar."

Molly's phone rang.

"Answer it then." Jim gestured to the phone.

Molly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Molly, I heard you weren't feeling well. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, Lestrade. Just, um, caught a bug that's going around or something." Molly said.

"Do you need me to bring you anything? I can come over."

"No! I mean, you don't need to. I'm just going to sleep it off." Molly said.

"Okay. Take care of yourself, Molls." Lestrade said.

"I will. Gotta go, bye."

"Bye."

Molly hung up and put her phone on the bedside table. Jim applauded from the door.

"Good. Very good. You are quick at lying. You have done well, mouse."

Molly felt horrible for lying, but a tiny part of her felt a rush of excitement.

"Come on, get dressed. We have things to do, places to go." Jim said.

"But, I'm supposed to be sick. I can't just go out in public. What if someone sees me?" Molly argued.

"Shush. The art of disguise is hiding in plain sight, or something like that. Always get that quote thing confused, but you get the gist. Now, go get dressed." Jim replied.

Molly jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Why she did what Jim wanted her to do she did not know. She did enjoy the thrill of following him everywhere and not being tied to her normal, boring life.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly and Jim were at a shopping mall. Jim was dragging Molly through the mall, clearly with a specific destination in mind.

"Where exactly are we going?" Molly asked.

"We are going to get you a new wardrobe my sweet."

"But, I don't need a new wardrobe. I like what I have." Molly argued.

"I like what you wear too. I just think you could use a couple new and fresh styles. Trust me, mouse. I will take good care of you." Jim said. "In fact, you go pick up cat food and other mundane things and I will make my purchases for you."

"O-okay." Molly scampered off. But not without a plan to show Jim that she was stronger than he thought she was, and she could play games just as well as he could.

Molly bought her essentials and a surprise for Jim. Now, all she had to do was make up a good lie to tell Jim. Speak of the devil, he came out of a very expensive looking store. He caught sight of her and gave her a ridiculous grin and waved at her.

"Molly, sweetie, I bought you some beautiful things."

Molly caught sight of John and Sherlock coming down the way.

"That's great now we have to get out of here." Molly grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him along.

"What's the rush, dear? Oh, it's Sherlock and Dr. Watson. Let's go say hello." Jim began pulling the other way.

"No. If you'll remember I'm supposed to be sick. If I'm seen, John will question me. And if Sherlock sees me with you, I will be in major trouble." Molly said.

"Oh, so you care about your image that's it. See, you really need a better style." Jim sighed. "Fine. We won't go say hello. I'm getting bored anyway. Let's go." Jim took her hand and they left the mall.

 **I know this one's short, but I needed a filler chapter to get ready for what's coming next. Please leave a review. I don't get many.**


	6. Chapter 6

Molly and Jim went back to her flat and he flopped on the couch. He indicated the three bags he had dropped on the floor.

"Go on. Try them on. I want a fashion show."

"But-" Molly protested.

"Go."

Molly sighed and went into her room with the bags. One look at the contents told her this was not her usual jumpers and sweaters. No, there were tighter tops, skinny jeans heels, and other outfits she never wore. Not since uni anyway.

She put on the first ensemble and looked in the mirror. It was a crimson red top and black skinny jeans with really high black heels. With a resigned sigh she exited her room.

Jim looked up when he heard the door open. Molly emerged and he broke into applause.

"Very gorgeous if I do say so myself. Daddy's got good taste."

"I don't know. It seems a bit tighter than I usually wear." Molly said.

Jim stood up and walked a circle around her. "Is it? I do believe that was rather the point of all this. Go put the other ones on."

Molly put on the next outfit. A pair of dark blue jeans and a midnight blue top with little rhinestones along the neckline. She black heels went with it too. Molly did like the colors, but it was still tight. She went back out of the room. This time Jim wolf whistled.

"I like that one too. What do you think, mouse?"

"Um-"

Jim knew she was still uncomfortable with the outfit.

"Okay. Come here." He dragged her to her mirror. "Look at yourself. You are showing off the perfect body you have. I don't see why you hide this perfectness under ugly looking jumpers. You should flaunt it."

Molly couldn't get away from the fact Jim had just called her perfect. That had to be one of Jim's infamous lies. She was definitely not perfect.

"You're lying to me. Sherlock told me himself that my lips and breasts were too small." Molly said. "If you are going to lie to me please do not lie about my body."

Jim grabbed her face and kissed her. Molly was stunned at first, but responded eagerly. Something about a consulting criminal kissing her was fun. In a disturbing way. His hands rested on her waist and he pulled back.

"Silly little mouse. I'm not lying to you. Sherlock has put you down since you met. Do you really want to take everything he says as gospel? He sees you, but he doesn't _see_ you. Not the way I do. I see your potential." Jim said. Molly could tell he was telling the truth. She was getting the hang of this lie detecting.

"I don't know why I listen to Sherlock. He tells me the most horrible things. But you tell me nice things. I trust you even though I shouldn't." Molly said.

Jim smirked. "I have that way with people."

"Modesty is not you strong suite." Molly rolled her eyes.

"You want to know a secret?"

"Yes?" Molly said uncertainly.

Jim leaned over to her ear. "When I kissed you, I found your waist. If you were wearing anything you usually wear, I'd have to search for it."

Molly slapped his arm playfully. "Idiot."

 **Okay. Molly is turning little by little too the dark side. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Please leave a review if you can.**

 **Admiral higgenbottom: Thank you for leaving a review. It was so nice. I'm always sad about the lack of Molly/Moriarty fanfics. I hope you like the rest of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Molly wore one of her new outfits to work under Jim's insistence. He reminded her how perfect her body was, and that she should be flaunting it. She put on her lab coat and started to work. She hated to admit it, but she felt good about herself for the first time in years.

"Molly, hey, it's John. Sherlock said you had something for him?" He walked in and stopped in his tracks. "Wow. Molly, you look great."

"Thanks. Um, yeah, I have a diseased liver that I thought he might want. It's in a cooler in the other room. I'll get it for you." Molly walked out.

John stood in shock. This was a different Molly. She looked gorgeous.

"Here you go. I added some fingers from a John Doe we were going to throw out. I know he likes experimenting with them."

"Good. I'll get going. See you later." John left quickly.

Molly worked for another few hours on slides then went to her office to write up reports.

"Oh, Molly." Came the sing-song voice of Jim Moriarty. "I thought I would drop by and say hello."

"Jim! You can't be seen here with me. I could get into trouble."

"Relax. Everyone in this hospital wears scrubs and a mask. I blend right in."

"Yes, but John could have seen you. You have to be careful." Molly said.

"Aw, are you embarrassed to be seen with me? I'm hurt." Jim frowned.

"Just try not to cause trouble." Molly sighed.

"Okay." He kissed her. "I'll behave for you, mouse."

"Thank you. I have work to do."

Jim followed her to the autopsy table and watched over her shoulder.

"He doesn't look too good."

"He was smashed by a bus of course he isn't going to look like he's walking the red carpet." Molly snapped.

"Ooo. Someone is getting sassy with me. I like it." Jim teased.

Molly turned around. "If you do not shut up, I will kill you and make it look like an accident."

Instead of look frightened, Jim grinned evilly. "Molly, my sweet, that's my job. Your job is to deal with the bodies."

"Is there a reason you are still here? Some of us have jobs that need doing."

"Fine. Obviously someone is being Mrs. Grouchy Pants. I'm leaving okay." Jim walked out the door.

Molly worked in silence for a moment until her phone chimed. She rolled her eyes, knowing who it was.

 **I'll be waiting for you-JM**

Molly ignored every text message that came from him for the duration of her shift. Finally she got home and flopped on the couch.

"Well, I hope you're ready to apologize."

She shot up. "Are you kidding me? How many times are you going to break into my flat?"

"As many times is necessary. But I used a key this time." Jim replied.

"What do I have to apologize for?" Molly asked.

"You were very rude to me earlier."

Molly snorted and laughed herself silly.

"What I wrong with you?" Jim asked.

Molly just couldn't stop laughing. The whole scenario was just so utterly ridiculous.

"Hello? Are you drunk or something? Molly, get a grip." Jim snapped his fingers in front of her face, but that only spurred her on. "Get a hold of yourself, girl."

She finally calmed down enough to talk.

"You are Jim Moriarty, the consulting criminal and you get upset that I'm rude to you. If anything you are rude to me. Stalking me is not the most polite thing to do." Molly explained.

"Well excuse me if I don't like the traditional approach. I prefer to be outspoken." Jim defended.

That just caused Molly to break down into laughter again.

"Why do I put up with you?" Jim groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly stood up and walked over to Jim.

"I'm sorry. It's just so funny what is going on, and what is about to happen."

"And what is about to happen?" Jim asked.

Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh do it again." Jim said.

Molly obliged and in the heat of the kiss she jabbed him with a syringe.

Jim jerked back with anger in his eyes.

"What did you do!"

"I injected you with a strong sedative." Molly grinned with her tongue sticking out between her teeth. "And you didn't see it coming."

"You little witch!" Jim yelled.

"I'm sorry." Molly said as he sank to the floor.

Jim came to and saw nothing but darkness. He tried to move his arms, but found them tied to the chair. Well this was a role reversal. It was usually him who did the drugging and kidnapping. A light flicked on and in came Molly Hooper dressed in a tight black dress.

"You know, drugging and kidnapping doesn't seem like your thing. And I thought tight clothing wasn't your style." Jim said.

"I will do the talking now, big boy. You just sit back and relax. You are pleased with your room aren't you? Dark and mysterious is your thing right?" Molly said.

"What are you up to? You are bluffing. That's what this is. It's a big façade. You won't be able to keep it up." Jim grinned confidently.

"Oh is it, Mr. Lie Expert? I thought you said that in life you had to learn to detect lies and life would go well for you. Well, newsflash, Moriarty. I have been living a lie all this time, and you couldn't detect it." Molly said teasingly.

"You are a criminal woman? I thought you were Doctor Molly Hooper, the pathetic pathologist that let's everyone walk all over you. I was wrong? I'm never wrong!" Jim said.

"The point of a lie is to make it believable to everyone. Even consulting criminals." Molly said.

"So what's you big plan then? Keep me locked up forever?" Jim inquired.

"No. I'm going to figure out a way to bring down our mutual friend Sherlock Holmes." Molly said. "It's a very difficult thing to do, and if caught I will be arrested never to be released."

"Are you trying to keep me away?" Jim asked.

"God no. I'm trying to convince you to work with me. Together we can destroy Sherlock Holmes." Molly replied.

"I'll help you. Do you have any plans set yet?" Jim asked.

"A little bit has developed." Molly smiled. "You will use a computer code I've created and break into the Tower of London while at the same time breaking into the Bank of England, and Pentonville Prison. You will get caught and arrested, but I will set it up so you are found not guilty. Once you have gone to see Sherlock and convinced him that there is a different code, I will take over by leaving clues. Grimm fairytales. You will play the part of Richard Brook. An actor who was hired by Sherlock to be Moriarty. We make it out that he is a fraud. You will get him to meet you on the roof of Bart's and he will have to jump and die or his friends will die."

"That is actually not a stupid plan. I'm so proud. But what if he won't jump?" Jim asked.

"I've got that taken care of. You see, I know he won't die. He'll figure it all out and I'm banking on that. He'll come to me, the one who cares, and have me help him fake his death. I will naturally while at the same time doing the same for you. He will leave London and take down your 'crime ring' and his good name will be ruined. We will have control." Molly explained.

"You really know how to orchestrate the perfect crime. Now tell me, how in the world did you trick everyone?"

"Lies, my darling. Big, believable lies. Lies can define a person. A person can lie about drugging someone. People can live a lie, but I don't have to tell you that. You saw what you wanted to see. If you really looked, you would have seen through the lie, but no one thought of me like that."

"Are you going to untie me or not?" Jim asked. "Because your plan can't be put into action without my freedom."

"You swear you will help? If you cross me, I will have my buddy Seb shoot you where you stand. Understand?"

"Understood."

Molly smiled. "Good."


	9. Chapter 9

Jim was pulling on a white shirt and jeans. He put on a London cap for an extra tourist-y look. Molly walked up to him and helped him with his jacket.

"Here is your phone. I programmed an alert app for the three targeted places. The apps are in order of break ins. I have some people on the inside to open the doors without being suspicious. It will look like you did it with your phone. Put in the code 1895 and it will let me know you've done it." Molly explained.

"Can do. Is there any particular way I should go about this little break in?" Jim inquired.

"Just go with it. But don't forget the message, and be creative." Molly replied.

"Go with it and be creative. Got it." Jim said.

Molly kissed him gently. "I will see you at the trial, but remember that I am mousy Molly who hates you for what you did to me, not Molly your lover."

"I'll remember. Are you going to play up your part too?"

"Always." Molly said. "Now go. You will be late."

Jim played the part perfectly and got into the Tower of London without a problem. It was amazing how these guards looked over tourists. He pulled out his phone and found the app for the Tower. He did that for every target and decided it was time to play it up because Molly was most definitely watching. Jim began dancing to the classical music on his phone. The message of **Get Sherlock** was embellished with a smiley and he made sure to wink at the camera when he put the crown jewels on.

Molly leaned back when she received the message with the code 1-8-9-5. Phase one was complete.

 **I know this was a short chapter, but I needed time to get the next segment ready. Did anyone catch the reference to another episode of Sherlock? A special shout out to whoever can explain it. Next chapter is the trial of Jim Moriarty.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jim was being led out into the courtroom. He quickly spotted Molly up in the balcony area. She winked at him. He was anxious to see Molly's acting here.

"Molly? Why are you here?" John asked.

"Oh, um, I just want to see Jim Moriarty pay for all his crimes. I mean, he uses people to do what he wants and get what he wants. And after what he did to me and to you I want to see him behind bars." Molly said, back in her innocent character.

"I do too. I'm also watching out that Sherlock doesn't mess this up as he's prone to showing off." John replied.

"That's our Sherlock." Molly said.

When the trial started, Molly sat on the opposite side of the balcony as John.

Jim would look back and make faces at John or her, but Molly acted as if he was doing it to torment her not share a secret. Sherlock messed it up as expected and they both ended up in jail cells. Time for Molly Hooper to make a scene.

Sherlock was released which meant he, John, and Lestrade would be present during her little outburst.

She stormed over to the jail cell that contained Moriarty.

"I hope you rot in jail for the rest of your life! I hate you! You made me look like a fool! You killed all of those people and I was involved with you! You are lucky you are in there because I want to kill you, so everything can stop!" Molly screamed and grabbed the bars of the door.

Sherlock pulled Molly away from the cell gently. John came over with him.

"Molly, he's not going to hurt anyone right now. He's under constant police watch." John tried to sooth her.

"I want to kill him! I don't want him to hurt anyone else! He hurt me he's hurt countless others!"

Sherlock knelt down. He had never seen Molly this upset. Whatever emotional pain Moriarty caused her was coming out now.

"Molly, I know he hurt you. I know he used you, but no one blames you for what happened. None of it was your fault. Jim Moriarty will be tried for his crimes and put away forever. You won't be hurt by him again. You trust me don't you?" Sherlock said.

Molly nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I think you should go home and calm down. I don't think you should be around him anymore." Sherlock said.

Molly took one more look into the cell.

"Your days of crime are over, Mr. Moriarty." She said with her voice full of venom and left.

"Do you see what you've done?" John asked Moriarty. "Are you happy?"

"Completely." Jim smiled. He thought Molly's performance was perfect.

Molly got home and laughed herself silly again. She was keeping up her appearance perfectly. Jim wasn't doing so bad himself.

Next step was to worm herself into the jury's hotel rooms and blackmail them. Jim had to be released or this plan would not work. She knew John and Sherlock would hate the not guilty verdict which was what she was expecting.

 **I hope you all are enjoying this story. If you have some suggestions of what should happen after the fall, let me know. Any ideas are welcome. And don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning, Molly decided she had done her job at the courthouse yesterday, so opted to stay home and wait for the verdict to appear on TV.

"You must find him guilty." Molly said to herself.

The news flashed on the TV. 'Jim Moriarty was found not guilty in a shocking verdict by the jury. The defendant offered no evidence of his innocence yet still walks free.'

Molly smiled. Now, Jim would go visit Sherlock and get the game started.

Jim walked up to Sherlock's flat. He and Molly had discussed what this conversation would be about. It was to get Sherlock on a wild goose chase. To make him sure of himself only to fall. Literally.

Sherlock as expected fell for it. It was too easy getting Sherlock to believe everything he said. IOU a fall. Permanent destination, computer code that controls everything, yada, yada. Sherlock fell for anything that was clever. He lived for clever. If he knew the real plan he'd be bored. They couldn't have that.

"Molly, dearest, I'm home." Jim said after opening the door.

"Did Sherlock buy it?" Molly asked.

"Every word. You were an excellent actress, my sweet. Nobody will suspect you for anything." Jim said.

"That was the point of all those hysterics. I didn't do that for my own health." Molly replied. "Although it would have been better had you said something back."

"I was just so stunned by your performance I was speechless." Jim said.

"Right. Liar." Molly said.

"You caught me. What is the next phase of the plan?" Jim asked.

"Sebby is going to do some kidnapping of some very important people's children and we are going to stage a very Grimm version of Hansel and Gretel."

"Good old Sebby. How come I never get to meet him?" Jim inquired.

"Because he's busy. I have him booked until after this ordeal. I have assassins placed around Baker Street. I told them that the last one to Sherlock is a sissy. Seb is doing the kidnapping then he and two other snipers are going to be stationed when you are on the roof. Seb gets Doctor Watson and the other two are distributed." Molly said.

"Ah. Then what? Since you have this all staged, what do we do when it's over?"

"It's a surprise. I can tell you that we will leave London. I will be overcome with my grief at losing Sherlock and need to get out of London. Beyond that is the surprise."

"I love surprises." Jim said.

"I know." Molly kissed him. "I missed you while you were in jail."

"I missed you too."

"I didn't have you to talk about the Richard Brook identity that will make Sherlock doubt himself."

"I love it when you talk evil plans to me." Jim kissed her again and pushed her onto the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

Molly was very aware of the fact Sherlock and John were on their way up to the lab. She kept a camera feed open on her computer at all times. Now, she staged herself leaving for a lunch date.

"Oh, I was just leaving. I have a lunch date."

"Cancel it. You're having lunch with me." Sherlock said.

Molly frowned. Time to play it up. Be the caring, oh so loving Molly. Get Sherlock to really trust her. Really feel the need to count on her.

"Are you okay? And don't just say you are because I know what that means. Looking sad when you think no one can see you."

"You can see me."

"I don't count." Molly said.

There it was. The comment that would tug on the detective's heart strings. Jim was at her flat putting together a story for Sherlock. After the duo left, Molly went home.

"Jim, my dear, are you done?"

"I am. Come watch it and tell me what you think." Jim ushered her to the couch. "Are you ready for the story?"

Molly watched the video and deemed it perfect. Now to steal a cab, put the video on the TV, and get Jim or 'Richard Brook' to Kitty Riley's house in record time.

"You can pretend to be an actor right? Pretend to be a scared, hired actor by Sherlock without going psycho like you are prone to do?" Molly asked.

"You underestimate my abilities. I was Jim from IT if you'll remember." Jim said.

"Right. I'm sorry. Just make sure you go out the right window so I can get you out of there." Molly warned.

"Bathroom window right?" Jim asked.

"Yep." Molly said. "Be careful though."

"Aren't I always careful?"

Molly looked at him with a look that clearly said 'Seriously?'

"Okay maybe not. But I will be careful." Jim left the flat.

His first stop was to steal a cab. That wasn't too hard. Next, was to pick up Sherlock from the police station since he had solved the kidnapping puzzle and the Scotland Yard officials would begin suspecting him.

"Are you ready for the story?"

 **Oooo cliffhanger sort of. The next installment of the story will be the last for the Reichenbach Fall. Then we move on to pure Molly/Moriarty fun.**


	13. Chapter 13

Molly was sitting in the morgue. She had just formulated the plan to fake Sherlock's death. Her next step was to call Jim up and tell him everything was set.

"Jim, I have the plan set, but Sherlock will be staying at my flat for a week after this, so you will have to hide in the guest room." Molly explained.

"Why the guest room?" Jim asked.

"Because knowing Sherlock, he will occupy my bedroom. He'll say he needs the space. I'll just sleep in the guest room with you, but during the day you will be by yourself."

"That's no fun. I thought you said we were going to have some fun." Jim said. Molly could tell he was pouting on the other end.

"We will, but I have to get Sherlock out of my flat first. You will be entertained though." Molly said. "I got you a tablet with a lot of stuff on it."

"Oooo yay!" Jim cheered.

"Look, I've got to go. I have to get the snipers in place. Sherlock is coming back in. Good luck."

Sherlock went up to the roof just as planned. Molly was actually nervous about this. Everything had to go perfectly. It was hard to fake two deaths.

Jim was sitting on the roof waiting. Molly had given him free creative license with the rooftop talk. He was going to pull off a cinema worthy performance. His girlfriend was watching after all. It had to be good.

"Staying alive. It's so boring isn't it? It's just….Staying." Jim started. He went into a spiel about distractions. "Did you almost start to wonder if I was real? Did I nearly get ya?"

"Richard Brook."

"No one else seems to get the joke, but you do."

"Of course."

"Atta boy. You got that too good."

Sherlock explained how he figured out the code and all. "I can kill Richard Brook and bring back Jim Moriarty."

Jim decided it was time to play it up. Gotta impress the Missus. "No, no, no, it's too easy. It's too easy! There is no key. DOOFUS! Those digits are meaningless. They're utterly meaningless."

Molly sat in her position in the laundry truck where she would help Sherlock. She had camera feed on her phone. Jim was giving an excellent performance.

"Then how did you?"

"Then how did I break into the Tower, the Bank, the Prison. Daylight robbery! All it took were some willing participants. That's your weakness. You always want things to be clever. Now shall we finish the game? Glad you chose a tall building. Great way to do it."

Molly was watching as the conversation about Sherlock's suicide went on. Then it got to the part about Jim faking his death.

"As long as I'm alive, you can save your friends. Good luck with that." Jim shot the gun.

Molly squeezed Sherlock's blood on the ground after he jumped and ran inside.

She had just enough time to get to the roof, get Jim into the morgue, and push him onto a slab and into the cabinet. But not before kissing him gently.

"You did very well. I'll be back to get you later." Molly said.

"I love you." Jim said. This threw Molly off guard. She grinned nonetheless.

"I love you too. Now, I've got to go. Sherlock will be pushed in here and I can't be seen kissing a corpse." Molly closed the cabinet.

Her next job was to get Sherlock cleaned up and into her flat. Then she had to go to the morgue in the morning and sneak Jim inside. Probably during Sherlock's confinement in her room.

"Molly, it worked. Jim Moriarty is dead and nobody else had to die. Now, if I can take down his network the whole game will be over." Sherlock said.

"That's great. Moriarty will not hurt anyone else. We need to get you out of here before someone sees you." Molly said. She was shocked when Sherlock kissed her.

"Thank you, Molly."

Molly was outwardly blushing to keep in character, but on the inside she hated him.

She wasn't the only one outraged. Jim was watching the camera feed in the morgue through his phone. How dare Sherlock take what was _his._

Molly took him home and as anticipated, Sherlock took her room.

"I won't be leaving the room until tomorrow. I have to clean my mind palace. Do not bother me." Sherlock disappeared into the room.

Well that was easy enough. Molly could go get Jim now. She took a cab to Bart's with a disguise. Couldn't be seen with a supposedly dead consulting criminal now could she.

"Jim, you can come home now. Sherlock has isolated himself in his mind palace. I have the guest room set up and everything."

Jim was very quiet the entire ride home. Molly was a little worried about it. As soon as she snuck him into the guest room Jim threw off his disguise and grabbed Molly's waist. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"You, Molly Hooper, are mine. Nobody else's. You are **mine**." Jim kissed her roughly.

"What has you so rough?" Molly asked.

"Sherlock kissed you. He kissed what is rightfully mine. How could you let him do that?" Jim inquired.

"Because I have to keep up appearances. I am yours and yours only. Once Sherlock is gone, you will have me all to yourself." Molly assured him.

"I like that idea." Jim replied. "Does that mean I can't do anything to you for a week?"

"You'll have to wait. I will sleep in the same bed with you for now." Molly replied.

"You know I meant it right?" Jim asked.

"What?"

"That I loved you. I'm about to get sappy and sentimental, but I promise it won't happen again."

Molly giggled. "Go on."

"You are the only person that does not bore me. You understand me in a way no one else does. You tricked me which is a feat nobody else has pulled off. I consider you my equal. Maybe even above me." Jim said.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Now, the sentiment is getting too much. Let's stop with the mushy stuff." Molly said.

"Agreed. The farthest I will go is saying I love you because that can be said in a seductive way that sounds in no way mushy." Jim said.

Molly kissed him and pushed him on the bed.

"I've had a long day. I need sleep." Molly said.

"Me too. Shooting yourself really takes it out of you." Jim replied.

"Idiot." Molly snuggled into his chest and they fell asleep.

 **I'm not getting a big turnout for this story, so I don't know how much longer I will update. If I get enough reviews, I'll make it longer. Please review. And if you have an idea for Molly and Jim to misbehave let me know. I will write most anything.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Molly, I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up." Sherlock left the flat.

Molly smirked and shot up from her lazy position on the couch. She ran to the guest room and crept in quietly. Jim was not paying attention to her. He had his eyes glued on the tablet she gave him.

"Oh Jim, darling. Sherlock has abandoned me, so it's just us." Molly said.

"Did he now? Was he getting bored of his mousy pathologist and her boring lifestyle?" Jim inquired.

"I guess so. We can have some fun." Molly looked at his tablet. "Whatcha doing?"

"Playing a game." Jim said. "It's really fun. I get to shoot people. It's like being a sniper and I still don't have to get my hands dirty."

"Sounds like fun. I had an idea. What do you say I call Sebby and you can finally meet him?" Molly asked.

"Yes please. I need to meet the third piece of our crime triangle."

"Okay." Molly pulled out her phone. "Yes, Sebby, could you come over here please. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Oh, I get to meet your personal sniper. This is Christmas." Jim said. "Are you going to be all official and stuff?"

"No. This is not a business meeting. But, you better be on your best behavior." Molly warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Jim saluted. "Since when am I not on my best behavior? I am always a good little boy."

Molly snorted. "You are never on your best behavior. I don't think you know how to be on your best behavior."

"What do I get if I'm a good boy?" Jim asked.

"I'll give you a hint about where we are going after Sherlock is gone." Molly said.

"I'll try to be good."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jim said in a sing-song voice. He ran to the door and flung it open. "Hello. You must be this Sebastian Moran that Molly won't tell me anything about."

"Yes. Is Miss Hooper here by any chance?" Seb asked.

"Come right in. I will let her know you are here." Jim closed the door and yelled down the hall. "Molly, your guest is here! He's not as impressive looking as I thought he was!"

Molly glared at him as she left her room. "What did we say about your behavior?"

"That I don't know how to be on my best behavior." Jim said with a smile.

"Yeah, but if you aren't good you don't get the reward. I swear you are like a child sometimes." Molly said with an eye roll. "Sebby, this is Jim Moriarty. Sadly, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Seb said.

"It's good to finally meet you. So, do you shoot people all the time or is it a hobby?" Jim inquired.

"It's a full-time occupation. Miss Hooper gives me plenty of work to do." Sebastian said.

"Yes. I do don't I. In fact, I need you to keep an eye on Sherlock while he is out being a hero. If he strays from the path, give him a shove in the right direction." Molly said.

"Yes, ma'am." Sebastian said.

"Oooo. A man with manners. Such respect." Jim teased.

"You could take a page out of Sebby's book. I like a man with respect for a woman." Molly kissed Moran on the cheek. "Thank you for coming, dear. Go figure out the status of our friend. I want tabs on everything he does. You know how to reach me."

"On it now, ma'am." Sebastian left the flat.

"Well he's charming. I see why you like him." Jim said.

"Aw is little Jimmy jealous?" Molly mock pouted.

"Jealous? Of that strong, sandy-haired, I can't find a fault in him, guy? Absolutely not." Jim said with a hint of hurt.

"He and I are colleagues. I only have on guy good enough for me. I'm more of a consulting criminal woman." Molly kissed Jim passionately. "Are you convinced?"

"I may need a little more convincing." Jim replied.

"I can do that." Molly pulled him to the guest room. "I told you that we would have fun when Sherlock wasn't here."

She kissed along his jawline and down his neck to the collar of his shirt. She pulled his suit jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Why do you insist on wearing so many clothes?" Molly mumbled.

"It's my style." Jim said.

"But it makes so much more work for me." Molly finally freed him from his shirt, leaving him shirtless.

Her phone chimed. She rolled her eyes.

"For God sake. Seb said Sherlock is on his way here. He always has to ruin my fun." Molly said.

"Aw, this was the most fun I've had since I was fake shot." Jim pouted.

"I know. I'm sorry. We will continue this though. IOU that." Molly smirked and walked out.

Jim sat back on the bed. Where had this woman been all his life? That's right, working crimes under a false identity. Molly Hooper, the woman who tricked him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Molly, I'm leaving tomorrow." Sherlock said. "Mycroft has found the key points of the crime ring. It should take me two or three years to completely track them down."

"Okay. Just be careful." Molly said.

The moment Sherlock was gone, Molly pulled out her phone and texted one of her very good friends.

 **Want to come over and have some fun?-MH**

After a few minutes she got a reply.

 **I would never pass up a chance to misbehave-IA**

Molly smiled. Her partner in crime. She hadn't seen this person for ages. Time for the real fun to start.

 **Good. Oh, and Jim Moriarty is here too. He will be surprised.-MH**

 **Always up for a good surprise.-IA**

Molly went to check on her boyfriend. It was quiet, and with Jim, quiet was a bad thing. Quiet meant he was causing trouble. She went into her room and dressed in her black dress that hugged her in all the right places. She put her hair up and applied some makeup. Now to go get her man.

"Jim, what are you doing that has you so quiet?" She said and came into the guest room. To her surprise, he was asleep. Molly decided this could be fun. She climbed up on the bed and kissed his forehead and kiss cheek and his lips. "Jim, darling, it's time for you to wake up."

Jim's eyes opened and he was greeted with the face of his lovely mistress of crime.

"What's the occasion? You're all made up." Jim asked.

"Sherlock is gone for good. I thought that was cause enough for celebration." Molly said. "Come on into the living room. I have a surprise for you."

"Oooo I love surprises." Jim smiled and followed her to the living room.

"I know you do. Who am I not to give my man what he wants." Molly said giving him a kiss.

"I always get what I want." Jim said.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll be getting it this time, darling." Molly said and got off of the couch.

 **I know this one is short and I apologize for that, but I need extra time to develop the next couple chapters. It's about to get interesting. When Sherlock is away, the criminals will play. Please give me any suggestions. I like feedback. Please, please, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Molly opened the door and smiled at her guest.

"Come on in."

"Well, it looks like someone got started on the fun without me."

"Irene Adler. What are you doing here?" Jim asked. "And who got in on the fun?"

"Jim, dear, look at yourself in the mirror." Irene said.

Jim jumped up and saw what the girls were giggling about. His face was covered in lipstick marks.

"Molly, sweetheart, you look absolutely gorgeous." Irene said.

"So do you. Oh, how long has it been since we've seen each other?" Molly asked.

"Ages. I was in London earlier, but had to leave because of our wonderful friend, Mr. Sherlock Holmes who I hear is dead." Irene explained.

"I did the autopsy on your fake death." Molly said.

"She does that a lot." Jim added.

"Jimmy, be a good boy and don't say anything. The grown-ups are talking." Irene said.

"So, I took your advice and got myself a new wardrobe. I can't tell you how much it hurt me to have to wear those God awful cardigans and sweaters." Molly explained.

"I can imagine. What is the plan you have for this evening? I assume you have some ideas for the two of us and Junior here to do." Irene inquired.

"I am a consulting criminal. And don't call me Junior." Jim whined.

"Oh look, Jimmy wants to be a big boy. Do you think he's ready?" Irene asked.

"I guess we can let him play the game with us." Molly said.

"Yay." Jim cheered.

"But, you have to follow the rules." Irene warned.

"Fine." Jim agreed.

"Okay. So, Irene and I have been talking about what to do after Sherlock left, and we came to a decision." Molly began.

"We are going to go to France and cause some trouble in the Louvre. Maybe even blow up the Eiffel Tower if we really want to have fun. Perhaps we could get creative with other crimes." Irene explained.

"We are going to have a crime triangle in France. Nice." Jim smirked. "I have been itching to start committing crimes. Especially with my equally evil girlfriend."

"I thought you would approve." Molly smiled at Jim's delight.

"But how will you get out of London without raising suspicion." Jim inquired.

"Well, Doctor Molly Hooper was in love with Sherlock Holmes. She can be very convincing to her colleagues. Mycroft will think I'm going along with the plan of pretending I don't know his brother is dead. So, I'm playing everyone I know." Molly explained.

"Good. Very good." Jim replied.

"You said you had a guest room I could stay in?" Irene hinted.

"Yes. Right down the hall and to the left." Molly said.

"Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. See you in the morning, Molly, Junior." Irene went down the hall.

"Goodnight, Irene." Molly called.

Molly flopped onto the couch next to Jim.

"We are going to stay in my very nice house in France. You did so well pretending to be a tourist, I thought you could impress me with your skills again in France." She said.

Her phone rang.

"Hello? What! How did that happen? What do you mean he gave it away? Have him shot." Molly hung up.

"What is going on?" Jim asked.

"We've had a slight change of plans. Sherlock is aware of my involvement. One of my men in Germany gave it away. He's being disposed of as we speak, but I can't stay here." Molly said. "Irene, pack my things into some bags. We've got to get out of here."

"Okay." Irene ran to Molly's room.

"So, Mr. Moriarty, run away with me?" Molly asked with a smirk.

 **So, I've taken a little turn from what actually happened in Sherlock, but I thought this would be more fun. Molly going on the run.**


	17. Chapter 17

" _So, Mr. Moriarty, run away with me?" Molly asked with a smirk._

"I would be delighted." Jim replied.

Irene came out with three duffel bags. "Why exactly are we leaving now?"

"Because Sherlock learned about my involvement in criminal matters. I can't stay in London. We are going to have to relocate to my place in France." Molly replied.

"Becoming fugitives. Definitely the new sexy." Irene said.

"I couldn't agree more." Jim said.

"So, the three people that beat Sherlock Holmes living under the same roof. This could end with all of us working together or all of us killing each other. I would prefer the first." Molly commented.

"With the three of us working together, Sherlock doesn't stand a chance. The consulting criminal, the woman who beat him, and the woman who tricked him." Irene said.

"Okay, aren't we supposed to be getting out of London before Sherlock's high and mighty British Government brother incarcerates us?" Jim asked.

"Oh yeah. Let's go." Molly grabbed the bags.

They got into disguise and took a train to France. They got a cab to the very big and very nice house Molly owned. It had eight bedrooms, a spacious kitchen, a bathroom in every bedroom, and two living areas. That didn't include the hidden office room Molly had.

"Well, this is a wonderful house." Jim said.

"Oh yeah. Very beautiful." Irene agreed.

"Okay. Room arrangements. Irene, you know where your room is. Jim, you can have the room next to hers." Molly said.

"Why don't I get to stay with you?" Jim complained.

"Because I don't let anyone in my room except me." Molly replied.

"Well, I am going to go to bed for real now. It is three in the morning and I'm tired." Irene said.

"Good idea. I think what we all need is some sleep. We'll discuss our next plan once we are rested." Molly agreed.

"Do I get a say in this?" Jim asked. "Because I am not tired in the least."

"Well, Junior, you don't understand the importance of sleep to us women." Irene said.

"Jim, if you aren't tired, you can watch the TV in your room, or, better yet, read a book. You might actually learn something." Molly teased.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Goodnight ladies. Get your beauty sleep. Heaven knows you need as much as you can get." Jim replied.

"Irene, darling, did you bring your riding crop?" Molly asked.

"Yes. I did. Why?"

"We may need to beat some respect into Jim." Molly replied.

"I agree, but I'm too tired right now." Irene said.

"Goodnight." Molly said.


	18. Chapter 18

Jim was utterly bored. It was four in the morning and he was tired of watching TV. He finally decided he should probably go to his room and get some sleep. When he opened the door to his room, there was a lump on the bed. Upon further investigation it was Molly. He decided that he could have some fun. He found a long coat in the hall closet and tied a scarf around his neck. Then he messed his hair up as much as possible. They weren't Sherlock's luscious locks, but they would have to do.

He crept to the bed and cleared his throat. Molly grumbled in her sleep.

"It's about time you decided to come to bed." She opened her eyes. She looked up and saw the silhouette of Sherlock. "How the hell did you find me? You were supposed to be in Russia." Then she noticed the way the hair was ruffled. Only Jim's hair did that. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Jim Moriarty, I swear you are a five year old! Do you realize if we are caught, we will not be able to escape as easily as usual?"

The bedroom door opened again. Irene came in in her robe. She looked concerned.

"Molly, dear, what is wrong?"

"Jim decided to dress up as Sherlock and pretended to break in here." Molly replied.

"That is low, Junior. Especially for you, and to your girlfriend no less." Irene's face went from concerned to very angry.

"Jim, for that you go to sleep on the couch. Go." Molly said sternly.

Jim was disappointed. He was stuck in a house with two angry, very underdressed women. One of which was his girlfriend.

"But-" He protested.

Molly looked at Irene and nodded.

"She. Said. Go." Irene punctuated each word with a swat from the riding crop.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. Sheesh." Jim left the room.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Irene asked.

"Yeah, but he's getting the silent treatment for this. He can't stand it when he doesn't get attention." Molly said.

"He's an idiot. One thing I don't find sexy." Irene kissed Molly's cheek. "Goodnight, dear."

Jim laid on the couch. After tonight, he might end up a victim of Sebastian's excellent marksmanship. But the sight of a freaked out Molly in her red nightie was priceless.


	19. Chapter 19

Molly was the first to wake up in the morning. She went to the kitchen and put on the coffee maker. A few minutes later, Irene and Jim came into the kitchen.

"Coffee smells divine." Irene said.

"Here. Cream and sugar." Molly gave her a cup.

"Thank you, darling."

"I like coffee too." Jim said.

Molly acted as if he wasn't there. That annoyed him as expected.

"How do you drink your coffee?" Irene asked.

"Black." Molly replied.

"Like her soul." Jim snapped. "I am your boyfriend, so how come you won't make me a cup of coffee?"

"Do you hear something? I think I hear a voice." Molly asked.

"It's just the wind, Molly dear. Just the wind." Irene replied.

"Want to join me in the sitting room?"

"I'd be delighted." Irene said.

"You can't ignore me forever. Nobody can resist the Jim."

Molly and Irene kept walking away. They paid no attention to Jim's words.

"I know when I'm not wanted!" He yelled after them.

The girls closed the door of the sitting room and laughed until their sides hurt.

"He's going to go mad from being neglected." Molly said.

"I know. Now, are we going to go steal something today?" Irene asked.

"Oh yeah. We are going to go to the Louvre and steal a very nice painting for my office. I've always wanted the Mona Lisa in my possession." Molly smirked.

"How devious. Are we bringing Junior along with us?" Irene asked.

"Nope. We are going to leave him here. Someone has to house-sit."

"He is going to be so angry." Irene replied.

"Not my problem. This is what happens when you mess with me."

The two girls dressed as tourists. Molly had on jeans and an I Love NY t-shirt. She had sunglasses and her hair in a braid. Irene was a little more posh than Molly was. She had on her white dress and a big black sunhat. She also had sunglasses. They had maps and guides in their purses and definitely looked the part.

"Oh, Jennifer, look. It's the Mona Lisa!" Molly said in awe.

"Becca that is amazing, but look at that guard over there. He is very good looking." Irene replied. They were speaking in code since people were walking by.

"Okay. We need to get a plan of attack since we are coming back tonight to steal it and replace it with the fake." Molly said. "Thanks for that by the way. How did you get that painter to make it for us?"

"I know what he likes." Irene answered with a smirk.

"I should have known you would say that." Molly said. "So, you can chat up the guard and get his keys. I'll go take out the guys in the security office."

"Consider it done." Irene said. She went over to the guard.

Molly made her way to the security office. There were three men inside. One of them caught sight of her.

"Excuse me, miss. You can't be in here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. I'm not from around here you see and I lost my friend. We are tourists from New York." Molly said innocently.

"Not a problem, miss. I will show you the way back to your friend."

"Thank you so very much. You guys must be very good at your jobs." Molly said.

The guard looked a little proud. "We are, miss. We make sure everything stays in order and nothing happens on our watch."

"Really? So, nothing ever happens on your watch?"

"No ma'am."

"Until now." Molly punched the first man to make sure she was able to get to her sedatives. She jabbed all three of them with the sedatives and waited until they collapsed.

"Nice talking to you boys." Molly said. "But, I'm a busy woman on a schedule. No hard feelings."

Irene came in a few minutes later and saw the men on the floor and tied up.

"Good work. Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Thanks. Did you get the keys?" Molly inquired.

"Yep. It was too easy." Irene said. "I mean, who can resist this face? He was putty in my hands."

"Good. Lock the door." Molly said. Irene did so. "Now, we wait. Did you bring your phone?"

"Yes. It's a new phone so as not to be tracked. Why?"

"We are going to torture our little Jimmy. He's probably figured out that we've left and is probably very angry with us." Molly replied.

 **Jim, are you being a good boy for us?-MH**

 **I just want you to know I hate you so much-JM**

 **I know you do. I love you too.-MH**

 **I said hate. Not love. Hate with a passion-JM**

 **Gotta go. Love you darling:)-MH**

Everyone cleared out of the Louvre and the girls were ready to take action.

"Okay. I will slip out there and grab the painting. Keep an eye on the cameras. Once I've done that, I will replace it with the fake." Molly explained.

"Got it. I will keep an eye on them and if I see someone, I'll let you know." Irene said.

"I gotta change into my black body suit." Molly replied.

"Go on." Irene replied.

Molly changed and came back in the room while pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"You look gorgeous as always." Irene commented.

"Why thank you." Molly said. "I'm going."

She crept out of the security office and made her way to the painting. It was easy to take down, but she had a little trouble putting up the fake. She dropped it and set off an alarm.

"Oh no." She groaned.

"Hey! You there! Step away from the painting!" A guard yelled.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this to you, Sir, but it's for my own good." Molly pulled a gun on him.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Don't shoot. I'm on your side! I'm just getting you out of here. I heard the alarm and told the police I was on it." The familiar Irish voice said.

Molly ran over and kissed him. "Jim, you are a lifesaver. I'm so glad you're here."

"I knew you couldn't resist the Jim. Now, what do you say I swoop you out of here like a dashing criminal hero?" Jim asked.

"Are there such things as criminal heroes?" Molly asked.

"No idea, but there is now." Jim picked Molly up and walked toward the security office. "Hey, Irene, nice job keeping watch. Molly here could have been arrested."

"I was watching, but you walked through the blind spots." Irene argued.

"Whatever. Come along, my darling. To the house." Jim walked to the door of the Louvre.

"My criminal hero." Molly said dramatically.

"Don't you forget it." Jim replied with a smile.

 **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. It was never intended to go this direction, but I like it. Please review I enjoy the encouragement from you guys. I need more ideas for these three to do.**

 **A special thanks to: lost'n'whatnot I am so glad you like the story so far. I appreciate your kind words and liking of the ideas.**


	20. Chapter 20

The trio arrived back at the house. Jim put Molly down in the foyer.

"Oh wow. The place is still intact. I'm impressed." Irene said.

"I am capable of being left alone for a few hours." Jim argued.

"Okay as much as I'd love to see how this ends. I really would, but I am in need of a shower and I can't have you two killing each other while I'm not around." Molly said.

"I agree. I need a shower and my girlfriend to give me a massage." Jim said hopefully.

"Come along, darling and I'll see what I can do for you." Molly pulled him upstairs and to the bedroom.

"So, I still don't get to see your room?" Jim asked.

"Not a chance." Molly replied. "Now, you said you wanted a massage."

"Yes. Can you help me with that?"

"Sure thing." Molly said. Jim took off his shirt and Molly began rubbing his shoulders. "Your hands are rough feeling." She picked them up and he heard a click.

"What! You handcuffed me! What for? I saved you from being arrested." Jim was outraged.

Molly undid the handcuffs. "Just kidding. You are so easy."

The doorbell rang. Molly was startled.

"Who could that be?" Jim asked.

"I have no idea." She went to the hall. "Irene, dear, get your gun ready and grab one for Jim. We have no idea who this is."

Molly crept downstairs and over to the big wooden doors. She opened the door slowly.

"Whatever you are selling, we aren't interested." She said without looking.

"That's good because I'm not selling anything."

Molly looked up at the owner of the oh so familiar baritone.

"Sherlock Holmes. Come in. I'll have some tea brought in. Jamie, bring us some tea." Molly called.

"Yes highness." A voice called back.

Molly led Sherlock to the sitting room. Sherlock sat in one of the chairs.

"So, what brings you around here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sherlock said. "Changed your career path I see."

"Changing? Oh, Sherlock, I'm picking up where I left off. The game continues, Sherlock." Molly said.

"Picking up where you left off?" Sherlock asked, confused. "Oh, yes, of course. It was a trick."

"It was and you fell for it. Sweet Molly Hooper who was utterly in love with you. Please. Who could love you?"

"You planned the final problem. Brilliant." Sherlock said.

"I know." Molly said matter-of-factly.

"Okay. I understand all but one thing. Tell me one thing." Sherlock said.

"What can I tell you?" Molly asked.

"Why? Why are you so set on killing me?" Sherlock asked.

"You don't remember do you?" Molly said.

"What?"

"When I was fourteen, I came to you for help. You were advertising yourself as a young consulting detective. I needed help figuring out what was wrong with my father. How to help him. You dismissed me as boring and stupid. Even at sixteen you were a jerk." Molly explained.

Sherlock thought for a moment. He looked as if he had remembered something very important.

"Oh. Molly, the boring little girl. Why would you hate me for calling you boring? I call everyone boring, you're nothing special."

"Because you didn't help, my dad committed suicide. You could have prevented it. I wanted you dead, Sherlock, but then I thought, instead I am going to make you dance until you can't possibly figure out what is true and what is not. I will burn you. Everything you ever loved in life will suffer. That, Sherlock Holmes, is what I mean by picking up where I left off." Molly said, voice like ice.

"Tea is ready." Jim came into the room with a tray. "Ah, hello, darling."

"Hello, babe." Molly kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you see our visitor?"

"Jim Moriarty. I thought you shot yourself." Sherlock said. "You shot yourself in the head."

"You think Molly can fake two deaths?" Jim asked. "She's a very wonderful girlfriend. The woman who played me."

"Speaking of women." Molly left the sitting room and went to the foot of the stairs. "Irene we have a visitor I'm sure wants to meet you."

"Who is it?" She came downstairs and followed Molly to the sitting room. "Mr. Holmes. What a surprise."

"Now, Sherlock, we've discussed what I want to do to you. What do you have to say to that?" Molly asked.

"I-you-you and Jim are a team?" Sherlock asked.

"Jim and I are together. The three of us here are a team." Molly replied.

"And there's no use trying to stop us, Sherlock." Jim said.

"You are a united front now. Everyone I've ever done anything to." Sherlock said.

"I'm glad you stopped by, Sherlock, but we have a very busy schedule to keep and you are interfering." Irene said.

"I will stop you. I've brought down your network without a problem." Sherlock argued.

"Oh, please. We set it up to be easy. You don't know what we are capable of. Now, off you pop. I do believe you are due in Italy by now. The terrorist network won't wait forever." Jim said.

"Bye-bye, Sherlock." Molly said.

"Goodbye, Mr. Holmes." Irene said.

"I look forward to the game." Sherlock said and left.

The three burst into gales of laughter.

"Did you see his face when you walked in?" Molly asked.

"His eyes almost popped out of his head. He's seeing dead people." Jim replied.

"Then he saw you and looked a little like a wounded puppy." Molly giggled.

"The poor man with a broken heart." Irene said.

"Come on, we have dinner reservations at some restaurant I can't pronounce the name of, but the food is good." Jim said. He held out his arms. "Ladies."

"Dinner with my best friend and my dashing criminal hero. Life is good." Molly sighed.

 **Okay. I'm not going to keep this one going much farther. I'm going to do a sequel in about two chapters. It will be all about the game these three create for Sherlock to play. If you have a suggestion on something devious they can do in the game please let me know. And don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy.**


	21. Chapter 21

The trio of criminals went to the restaurant and began their dinner.

"Excuse me. I gotta pay a visit." Molly left the table.

Jim turned to Irene. "What do you think of this?" He held up a beautiful diamond ring with rubies on each side.

"Not really your style. For you, I suggest a princess cut." Irene said.

"No not for me. For Molly. I stole it from this very nice jewelry store on the way to bail you two out. I'm going to ask her to be my criminal mistress." Jim said.

"Oh. Your criminal mistress is your way of saying your wife right?" Irene asked.

"Yes, but criminal mistress sounds less mushy and sentimental." Jim made a face.

"I'm sure she'll like it. But why exactly are you doing this? Last time I checked you weren't the serious relationship type."

"She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She is a criminal mastermind that far exceeds even my best. I want her to be with me forever." Jim replied.

"That is sweet. She'll love the ring." Irene said.

Molly came back to the table. "So, have we decided yet?"

Jim shoved the ring in his pocket and smiled at her.

"I think I'll have the cheese soufflé." Irene said.

"I will get the magret de carnard." Jim said.

"I will try the tartiflette." Molly said.

They received their food and started eating.

"Molly, try this." Jim held up his fork. Molly ate it.

"Yummy. Try this. It's amazing." Molly fed him.

"Aw look at the two of you. How sweet." Irene said.

Molly ordered the crème brulee. Jim got the chocolate mousse, and Irene got the lemon tart.

"This crème brulee is heaven." Molly gave Jim a bite.

"That is beautiful. Try this chocolate stuff. It's delicious." Jim tried to give Molly some but got a little on her lips. "Oh you've got a little bit right there." He kissed her and got rid of all the chocolate on her lips.

"Okay. This is a public place you two." Irene said.

"Right. Irene, dearest, will you go ahead to the house and give us a moment?" Jim asked.

"Of course." Irene winked at Molly and left.

"Jim, what is this all about?" Molly asked.

"I have a question for you." Jim said.

"Ask away." Molly said.

Jim reached for the ring in his pocket, but stopped.

"Do you…think I'm a failure as a criminal?" He asked quickly.

Molly looked at him in confusion. "Of course not. What makes you think that?"

"You see, Irene is always in Sherlock's mind, but I don't think he finds me interesting anymore. Then there's you. You are Sherlock's new puzzle, so I probably won't even cross his mind anymore." Jim said.

All he could think was: 'Crap. What am I thinking? This is pathetic.'

"Jim, remember that you made my plan possible. Sherlock will never in a million years forget you." Molly said. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah. Let's go back home." Jim said.

"Okay. Come on." Molly took his hand and they walked back to the house.

"Aw, Molly, what do you think!" Irene ran to her.

"She helped me with my criminal insecurities. It's fine." Jim said quickly.

Irene saw the lack of a ring. "Oh good. Jim, can I speak with you for a moment please?"

"Sure." Jim followed her.

"You didn't ask her? And what insecurities? You have never been insecure in your life." Irene asked.

"I panicked." Jim said.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" Irene teased.

"No. I can handle it." Jim said.

"Whatever you say Junior." Irene walked away.

 **Thanks to lost'n'whatnot and redrickard for the reviews. You guys are always so encouraging and I love the kind words.**


	22. Chapter 22

Molly, Jim, and Irene continued to have fun in France. They were working and living together for a year and Jim had yet to ask Molly the question he was itching to ask, but couldn't find the time to do it.

One morning, Jim came down to breakfast and saw Irene.

"I hear you two are going out for the day. Is today finally the day?" She asked.

"I don't know. It has to be perfect." Jim replied.

"Well, you're taking your time. You might want to hurry because if you wait too much longer, you might lose her. And I know you don't want that." Irene said.

"Well isn't someone full of wisdom. I know what I'm doing." Jim said.

"Whatever you say, Junior." Irene smirked.

"Stop calling me Junior!"

"Sorry." She raised her hands in surrender.

Molly came walking into the kitchen. She had on a red dress that came to her knees and flowed. She had a black belt around her waist and her hair was down. Just the way Jim liked it.

"Morning, Irene."

"Morning, darling. You look gorgeous as usual." Irene replied.

Molly kissed Jim. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Go get your purse. I will meet you in the foyer."

Molly smiled. "Okay."

As soon as she was gone, Jim turned to Irene. "Don't say a word when we get back unless Molly says something."

He met Molly in the foyer.

"Shall we?" She asked.

They walked along the path to the Eiffel Tower.

"So, why did you want to come out today?" Molly asked.

"Oh, you know. I wanted to get out of the house. It's been ages since we got fresh air." Jim replied nonchalantly.

"We went out yesterday." Molly said.

"Okay fine! I want you to become my criminal mistress and I haven't had the proper moment to do it! I've been trying for a year and I still didn't get to do it right! Okay?" Jim said.

Molly looked at him slightly shocked. "You want me to marry you?"

"Yes. Molly Hooper, will you become my criminal mistress and my queen?" Jim asked. He showed her the ring.

"Yes. Yes, I'll be your criminal mistress." Molly said.

Jim slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. His arm slipped around her waist and he spun her around.

"You've been trying for a year?"

"Yeah. Irene knew. I had to hurry because she was getting ready to ask for me, but we both know she couldn't ask in the same way I did." Jim replied.

"Of course not. This ring is beautiful. Where did you get it?" Molly asked.

"I acquired it through circumstances." Jim said.

"You stole it didn't you." Molly said.

"Yeah. You still like it though." Jim said.

"You know it." Molly said. "Come on. We are going to celebrate. Have I shown you the swimming pool at the house?"

"You have a swimming pool?" Jim asked.

"I'm full of surprises. There's even a waterslide." Molly had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What are we waiting for, my criminal mistress?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, my dashing criminal hero." Molly pulled him along.

 **Okay, so that's it for this story. I will have my sequel up tomorrow. It's going to be called Truths and Lies. I hope you guys will look it up. Please leave a review for motivation.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, so, I'm just letting everyone know that the sequel Truths and Lies is now up and ready to be read. Here is a sneak peak:**

Molly Moriarty was lying in bed watching her wonderful husband sleep. She hated to disturb him, but one of her minions had given her some news. Jim would want to know this.

"Jim, darling, wake up. I have some news for you." She said quietly.

"What? I'm sleeping." Jim said.

"Sherlock is in Serbia. That's the last stop before he comes back from the dead. We've got planning to do." Molly said.

That caught his attention. "It's about time."

 **So, go check it out and don't forget to review.**


End file.
